Merasmus vs Bouldergeist
Merasmus vs Bouldergeist '''is yet another battle in the 2018 Halloween tournament. '''Description Crypt Keeper: The results have came in for Jack vs Shademan and... No! My best friend! Maybe my other friend will do me proud. Merasmus, my best of luck. You were the best roommate! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! FIGHT! Scream Fortress had came again. All the RED team were shivering themselves to death. However, the Heavy looked out of a window, wondering what was going to happen. He asked the Scout. He just stayed where he was, crying away. The Heavy asked the Medic next... Heavy: What happens now? Medic: I have no idea! Suddenly, the floor started to shake, making all the team start running downstairs and out into the night sky. There, they found out what it was. A massive boulder had appeared and was roaring it's head off. meanwhile, on the second floor, a wizard appeared. Merasmus: Cower fools, Merasmus is... wait, where are they? He looked outside, wondering why they weren't listening to his grand entrance. He found out. Angry that this thing had disturbed his entry, he teleported outside, ready to give this hellspawn a piece of his mind. He saw the giant thing looming up in front of him, and launched into a long, yet quick and in some places indistinguishable telling off. Merasmus: You fool! I wanted to show them my grand entrance plan... Merasmus arrives on a tide of cum- wait, no, fear... idiotic beast... get back inside my bombonomicon, you great ugly... I will have my revenge... Come at me, stony! Bouldergeist just roared, and looked for Merasmus when he teleported. HERE WE GOOO! Merasmus hit the thing with his staff, before using a spell to make it's head tinier than the rest of it. He then decided to get funny. Being in a nice mood to the RED team, he told them to hurry indoors, before... Merasmus: Rain of Jarate! Sure enough, a giant rain of jars full of urine came down. Merasmus magicked up an umbrella, but Bouldergeist wasn't so lucky, and was hit with the full force of several jars of piss hitting him. He roared, and hit Merasmus, knocking him back. Merasmus then summoned MONOCULUS, which rushed forward to combat the giant boulder. Bouldergeist summoned some bomb boos in return, which all exploded on contact with MONOCULUS, destroying the eyeball. Merasmus: No! My precious... eyeball. You will pay for this! Deus Invictus! At this, a ball of bats appeared, hitting one of Bouldergeist's hands, and destroying a finger. Bouldergeist roared in pain, before sending some bomb boos and his other fist at Merasmus, who used his bombonomicon as a shield, before teleporting away from the shield. Bombonomicon: Ey, what was that for, huh? Merasmus: I would like my life thanks! Barpo Invisium! At this, Merasmus became completely invisible, and went in with two attacks, both of which were knocking bomb boos into Bouldergeist. Bouldergeist now fired a whole gang of rocks at Merasmus, who had reappeared, and teleported away. As Merasmus' feet touched the ground again, Bouldergeist sent a large array of stone spikes across the floor. These hit Merasmus. Up the butt. Merasmus: You are the worst fighter I have seen. At least those amateurs don't go for my wizardly posterior! Barpo Kabalto! Suddenly, the wizard was ubercharged, and rushed at the giant rock, which sent all the projectiles and spikes it could muster at him. This still wasn't enough. Merasmus hit Bouldergeist with twice his usual amount of force, and shattered the thing's rocky exterior, leaving it as a weak being. This being was then hit by a grenade and destroyed. Demoman: I don't think he saw that one coming! Merasmus nodded his head in acknowledgement, before teleporting away. He then reappeared. Merasmus: Bonus ducks! A rain of ducks appeared, as Merasmus teleported away once again. Conclusion This game's winner is: Merasmus! Crypt Keeper: Yes! One of my friends wins! now, GalactaK, you are to poll these battles from now on, yes? GalactaK: A promise is a promise. Here are the current standings... Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:Mario Vs TF2 Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights